Morgoth
Morgoth, originally Melkor and later Darth Morgothius, is a dark lord of the Middle-earth, and is the most powerful being of the Ainur. He is a highest-leader during the Battle for Middle-Earth's darkest kingdom, Mordor. He is killed by Xenon Asuka and Anakin Skywalker, until Morgoth's lieutenant Sauron took over as the Dark Lord. Eventually Morgoth is reformatted into the most powerful dark form, and becomes the Supreme Commander of the Supreme Warlords of the Sith to accomplish his tactical premises. Biography War for Middle-Earth Some speak that the Supreme Ruler of Darkness over Middle-Earth known as Morgoth, leading to his all-out attack against the Knights of Gondor. As the great war begins, Thorin Oakenshield, and Bilbo Baggins unwittingly saw that Morgoth have returned, before Xenon Asuka arrives in battle. Morgoth in his quest to rise as our Dark Lord, battle against Thorin's reinforcements during the attack on Pelennor Fields, and made his powerful strike against Thorin. The enemy of the Middle-Earth must be stopped, according to Marianne Noisette, until Middle-Earth can be fully restored to the former glory. With the combined efforts of Bilbo Baggins, and Thorin Oakenshield, Xenon Asuka and Anakin Skywalker destroys Morgoth, and Arda will be protected from the forces of evil. The death of Morgoth occurs as the Martian Leader, Maximillian Skywalker, and several commanders react to the late dark lord's demise. Azog, Witch-King, and more troops retreat back to Mordor, and Sauron become the Dark Lord. Birth of the Supreme Warlord Fifteen Days after Daenerys Targaryen defeated the rest of Harvester and Imperial forces on Dreadfort, the decomposed corpse of Morgoth is still standing. Imperial governess Arihnda Pryce had found the body of Morgoth, and manage to reformatting him into a powerful machine. Morgoth was now becomes the Supreme Warlord of the Sith, and Archduke Granite renames to him as Darth Morgothius. Eventually, an injured Joffrey Baratheon saw the menacing Dark Lord, now a Supreme Warlord watched his eyes against each other. Formation of the Supreme Warlords of the Sith The Decision had made as Archduke Granite and Queen Beryl to require each one which was lost their fight, critically injured, or seduced by the Dark Side. Morgothius arrived and greets his members, Darth Marnebas, Darth Blackwatch, Darth Pocalypto, Darth Bliterator, OR14-47, and Croix Meridies to begin its task. Darth Wyyrlok III and Darth Vader acknowledges his duty to Darth Morgothius, but Queen Beryl replied to Morgothius that he never return to Middle-Earth. By then, Morgothius acclaimed to become one of the Supreme Commanders ever seen in the Universe, alongside the Legendary Monarchs and Rulers, ordering them to kill each members of the Celestial Federation of the Universe, Rebel Alliance, Overwatch, and various divisions, Until His Supreme Commander urge to deploy the two Warlocks in the first Battle of Gaspar. As Arihnda Pryce, Joffrey Baratheon, and Nicholas Blair shocked as the Two were killed in the very end of the Battle of Gaspar. In that moment, Kunzite argued to Orson Krennic to move on the next planet of the Solana Galaxy, Seconds later, Orson slapped Kunzite's face because of the intolerant concerns. Morgothius didn't order Dr. Nefarious and Chairman Drek to move into locations such as Veldin, Koros, and Annihilation Nation itself, but he learned his failure... Darth Morgothius learned his tragic coincidence and Joffrey argued that Darth Pocalypto and Darth Bliterator were killed by Lando Calrissian, Jasminka Antonenko, and Q-Force members, Morgothius bellowed to Joffrey, until he ordered Croix and Blackwatch to dive into Isla de Pelegostos, and destroy the Brethren Court. Kunzite, Maleficent, Junkrat, and Orson Krennic ordered the reinforcements to destroy Hector Barbossa, leading to an all-out attack off the coast of Isla de Pelegostos. Category:Gods Category:Villains Category:Commanders Category:Umbrakinetic Villains